Commonly, a firefighter or an emergency worker wears a protective garment, such as a protective coat. Furthermore, firefighters or emergency workers also wear additional safety equipment, such as drag harnesses, such that the wearer can be dragged and/or carried by a rescuer should the wearer become incapacitated. These drag harnesses can be worn within or on the exterior of the of the protective garment.
In the case where the drag harness is worn within the protective garment, the rescuer must reach in the protective garment to grasp the drag harness. This approach can be time consuming as the rescuer must search within the protective garment for the drag harness. Alternatively, a drag loop of the drag harness is permitted to extend from the protective garment. However, in this situation, the drag loop can get caught on external surfaces, such as tree branches and building debris.
In the case where the drag harness is worn on the exterior of the protective garment, any portion of the drag harness can get caught and/or abraded on external surfaces such as tree branches and building debris.